The Reinaldi Dynasty
The Reinaldi dynasty rule the Union of Arendale since 3177, the ruler of the dinasty is Mary Jane Reinaldi, who ruled Arendale since the abdication of the Queen Eunizerx after the Communist crisis. 'History' 'Roots' Antonios Flores Reinaldi,King of Arendel The Reinaldi Dynasty was founded by Antonios Flores Reinaldi a general of King Lancelot Adurbam of the Medos Kingdom in 2198.A commoner,he lived with his father and 6 brothers,tending his father's sheep and playing a hart,until a kind duke offered him a job in the king of Medos' court as a harp player.The king was very attached with Antonios' remarkable talent and gave him many promotions as inspector of the king's household. 2 years later the of neighboring kingdom,the Achullian Kingdom waged a war against Medos.The opposing armies soon established opposite camps in the valley of Kelah.Everyday the Anchullian army would send out a its champion soldier,Mutiah,to mock the Medosians to fight him.The Medosian army hesitated.One day Antonios,now 18, was sent by his father to deliver some food to his brothers in the Medosian camp.While talking with his brothers the champion Mutiah began mocking the Medosians to send a man to fight him,in terms that if Mutiah will win-Medos will be their slave,but if Mutiah was defeated they will be their slaves.Antonios then went to Lancelot to ask permission to fight,and Lancelot did not hesitate. Early in the morning,Antonios went out to fight the giant with a sling and short knife.Mutiah saw him and laughed and hurried to finish him.Antonios then loaded his sling and shot Mutiah in the forehead and he died.The Achullians seeing this ran and the Medosians pursued.Later Antonios was greeted by the Army and the king himself.The king then promoted Antonios as a soldier,which over time became a general.Sadly Lancelot died with no heir to the throne. Gerelan became the newn king,he was very envious of Antonios succesess,although Antonios swore his complete allegiance to the king.He tried killing Antonios by sending him in a mission to kill 100 Achulians alone,which he did succesfully and he got the reward by marrying Angelica,Gerelan's beautiful daighter.Over time Gerelan couldnt wait further more and attacked Antonios house with 30 armed men.Antonios swiftly evaded this with the help of Angelica.He fled to the desert alone until his brothers and others who did not like Gerelan's rule came to help him.In just 1 year,Antonios was a commander of 800 soldiers.While Antonios and his mem were hiding,Gerelan himself led 5,000 men to hunt him down.Antonios heard of this and fled to Anchullia with his men,where the King Olpiah welcomed him.Olpiah soon invited Antonios in a huge gathering of Achullian forces to fight Medos,but he rejected.That day Medos army was defeated and Medos looted of riches. Antonios lived in Achullia for 5 years,then whem Olpiah died he left for the Kingdom of Arendel.He became succesfull in Arendel and soon became the king,where he led 20,000 men to conquer 4 kingdoms.He also made Arendel a huge power. 'Reapperance' 'Start of Modern Era' 'Titles' 'King, Queen' The monarch outranks everyone else. In Arendale, which generally gives precedent to males, the Queen or King nonetheless outranks her husband since she/he inherited the title. Queen Eunizerx's husband is Prince Brene, Duke of Avanroa. Men who are commoners, such as Jenny Shaniah, who married Prince John Roff, typically receive a title as a courtesy. Jenny Shaniah was made the Earless of Rejvikec. 'Prince, Princess' In Arendale, a prince or princess are often children of the monarch, and therefore royalty, as opposed to nobility, but those holding the title can vary in rank. In Medos, a duke, or "duc" outranks a prince. 'Duke, Duchess' Originally all Dalean dukes were of royal blood. When sons of kings came of age they were typically given the title duke. Now a duke is the highest of the five degrees of Dalean nobility. Other noble titles, indicating one is a member of the hereditary peerage, are: marquess, earl ( count), viscount, and baron. A baronet is not included among the peerage, but the title can be inherited. Below a baronet, is a knight, which is a title of honor rather aristocracy. 'Recognition' 'Coronation' The coronation of the Arendalean monarch is a ceremony (specifically, initiation rite) in which the monarch of the Union of Arendale is formally crowned and invested with regalia. It corresponds to coronation ceremonies that formerly occurred in other Araba Midan monarchies, which have currently abandoned coronations in favour of inauguration or enthronement ceremonies. The coronation usually takes place several months after the death of the previous monarch, as it is considered a joyous occasion that would be inappropriate when mourning still continues. This also gives planners enough time to complete the elaborate arrangements required State Visits During when the king (queen) visits citie or municipalities,the local ANSF or National guard will line in the left of the monarch and the Royal Men will put their swords over the heads of the monarch and local administartor.The monarch must always be in the right side of the way and the administrator at the left with the Head of the Royal Bodyguards at the back of the queen and the loacl ANSF or National Guard at the back of the local administrator. 'Duties' 'The King or Queen' In a monarchy, a king or queen is Head of State. The Dalean monarchy is known as a constitutional monarchy. This means that, while The Sovereign is Head of State, the ability to make and pass legislation resides with an elected Parliament. Although the Arendalean Sovereign no longer has a political or executive role, he or she continues to play an important part in the life of the nation. As Head of State, The Monarch undertakes constitutional and representational duties which have developed over one thousand years of history. In addition to these State duties, The Monarch has a less formal role as 'Head of Nation'. The Sovereign acts as a focus for national identity, unity and pride; gives a sense of stability and continuity; officially recognises success and excellence; and supports the ideal of voluntary service. In all these roles The Sovereign is supported by members of their immediate family. 'The Royal Family' Members of the Royal Family support The King or Queen in her many State and national duties, as well as carrying out important work in the areas of public and charitable service, and helping to strengthen national unity and stability. Those who undertake official duties are members of The Monarch's close family: her children and their spouses. Younger members of the Royal Family who are presently in education or military training - such as Prince John Roff and Sir Joshua - do not undertake official duties full-time, but often play a role in important national events and commemorations. Every year the Royal Family as a whole carries out over 2,000 official engagements throughout the Union and worldwide. These engagements may include official State responsibilities. Members of the Royal Family often carry out official duties in Arendale and abroad where The King/Queen cannot be present in person. Prince John and Princess Mary Jane, for example, may present members of the public with their honours at an Investiture. When official events such as receptions, State banquets and garden parties are held, the Royal Family supports The King/Queen in making her guests welcome. Members of the Royal Family also often represent The King/Queen and the nation in Araba Mida or other countries, at events such as State funerals or national festivities, or through longer visits to strengthen Arendaless diplomatic and economic relations. 'Laws of Succession and Abdication' 'The Present Royal Family.' The Royal Family * *' '''''Her Majesty Queen Eunizerx Reinaldi-Sir Brene Finly Vasquez '' **'Princess Mary Jane Eunice Reinaldi' **'Prince John Roff Reinaldi' **'Princess Nesse Marie Reinaldi' **'Princess Jane Diza Reinaldi' Other family members of the Royal Family *'Sir Abraham Heral Reinaldi' **'Sir Joshua Reinaldi' **'Lady Kaya Scodelario' *'Sir George Reginald Reinaldi' *''' Lady Emma Reinaldi''' *'Sir Francis Philippe Reinaldi ' *'Lady Katie Liza Reinaldi' 'Residences' The present residence of the Royal Family is in Capitol Palace,and Mon Palace in Guimaras Islands.Although construction is underway for 3 more around Arendale. Category:Union of Arendale Category:Under Construction